edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed of the Beanstalk
When Sarah is sick, Ed ,Edd ,and Jimmy decide to read her a story of an Alternate Jack of the Beanstalk. Plot Everything starts at Sarah's house, where she is sick.Ed is forced to care for his sister, by his mother, Edd by good nature, and Jimmy for being Sarah's friend.The three argue over what to read to Sarah, until they agree with Jimmy's idea of Jack and the Beanstalk.As they read along, Jonny has the main role of being Jack, and Rolf has the role of being the giant, with Plank as the chicken that lays the golden eggs. As Jonny, trades for the Magic Bean, he gives up a cow which has been in his family for years and is punished by his mother until he gets a new cow or the old one.While Jonny is about to sleep, he buries the bean just incase it grows and waters it for a minute before heading to bed, then when he wakes up there is a giant Beanstalk, and he climbs it only to see a Giant House, and then a Golden Egg(Eddy) and a Moldy Egg(Salty Sam) which is used as a joke to annoy Eddy, who plays as a Random Golden Egg. Then Rolf the Giant walks upon Jonny, and asks why is he in his house, and then tries to catch Jonny to catch Plank, the chicken so he can make up for what he has done, and get his family rich.As soon as Jonny runs into a Mousehole, Rolf the Giant gives up and continues with his Meat Feast and Moldy Egg feast. Jonny reaches out for Plank and manages to get him, but Rolf spots him and chases him until Jonny crawls underneath the door, then the Giant Rolf yells, "I shall avenge the stolen chicken of cardboard!"Jonny gets back home and gives his mom the chicken who doesn't believe him until a golden egg drops in her egg and all is forgiven. Ed,Edd, and Jimmy finish and Sarah feels much better but then an egg is thrown at Jimmy's head for the Moldy Egg joke, and the Eds leave for their scam.Nazz then enters and accidently slams the door at Jimmy's face and asks Sarah if she and Jimmy want to play tennis and Jimmy steps out of the door saying "Owie, I got hurt again Sarah" and the episode ends. Main Characters Ed Edd Jimmy Sarah Jonny2x4(Jack) Rolf the Giant(Giant) Plank(The Chicken that holds the Golden Eggs) Minor Characters Jonny's Mother(Jack's Mother) Nazz Eddy(A Golden Egg and himself at the End) Salty Sam(A Moldy Egg) Victor(Mentioned) Trivia -This is the first time only two Eds are Main Characters -Ed,Edd,and Jimmy each had different suggestions on what to read the sick Sarah, Ed suggested "Invasion of the Blood Monkeys", Edd suggested a History Book to catch up on studies, but they finally decides on Jimmy's suggestion "Jack and the Beanstalk) -Jonny's Mother only has two lines, but she isn't seen only her shadow is. -The Kankers and Kevin are absent in this episode. -Salty Sam makes another appearance but just as a Moldy Egg for a joke. -Despite, Rolf being the Giant of the story, he kind of broke the wall when he mentioned Victor unless he had Victor hidden somewhere. Quotes Edd: There were two eggs, one moldy egg Eddy: Hey! Edd: Not you, Eddy I mean Salty Sam, you are the golden egg and are only suppose to have to speaking roles in the story, I guess that's one of them. Eddy: I hate you, sometimes Sockhead. __________________ Rolf: Who dares disturb Rolf during his feast of the Meats and Moldy Egg? Jonny: I uh....Jonny want the Golden Egg. Rolf: Speak up, as Rolf can't hear someone the side of a Victor's flea. __________________ Jonny's Mother: Jonny, what have I told you about trading random hobos? Jonny: But its a Magic Bean, all I traded was a cow. Jonny's Mother: It looks like a regular bean, you are grounded until you get us a new cow or our cow back! Jonny: Aw, man can I still eat? ___________________ Jimmy: So then*An egg hits Jimmy*OWIE! Eddy: What are you guys waiting for, we have a scam to do! Ed: *Carrying Edd*Come on Double D, Sarah is better!